Charasuke VS Sasuke
by SakuHarem
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha camina junto a Sakura, cada vez se siente mas cercano a ella y aprovecha cada pequeña oportunidad para estar junto a ella, pero. ¿y si en medio de una de sus caminatas se encuentra un rival muy similar a el?. SasuSaku. MAL SUMMARY, Oneshot Charasuke: es el Sasuke Uchiha en road to ninja.


Nombre: Charasuke VS Sasuke

Autor: SakuHarem

Rated: K+

Advertencia: Contenido de ROAD TO NINJA (la pelicula)

Espero que lo disfruten, se me ocurrio la historia al ver la imagen que puse de cover para este oneshot, no olviden dejar un review

* * *

><p>El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y una deliciosa brisa de verano recorría toda konoha. La paz era palpable, ya todo lo malo había pasado y ahora la tranquilidad recorría todo el mundo shinobi.<p>

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas el que Sasuke había regresado de su viaje de purificación, le llevo menos de lo que se esperaba, dos años. Y Sakura lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. ¿Y es que como no? Si ella contaba los días esperando su regreso. El Uchiha, por su parte, había iniciado una relación más cercana con ella, la acompañaba a casa luego de los entrenamientos en equipo, le preguntaba por cómo había dormido si se veían en las mañanas, y de vez en cuando iba al hospital excusándose con que tenía una herida (que normalmente se las hacia Caruto en una que otra pelea, que obviamente él podía esquivar, pero si lo hacía, no tendría una excusa creíble) solo para que la peli rosa lo atendiera entre otras cosas.

Sasuke se sentía cada vez más a gusto con la compañía de Sakura, y aunque él no fuera de los que decían las cosas directamente, ya que no solía hacerlo ni se le facilitaba. Sí que creía que le demostraba a Sakura que quería ser más que amigos con ella. ¡Claro! ¿O acaso creen que Sasuke Uchiha camina junto a alguien a quien no quiere a su lado? ¿O creen que le dice a todo el mundo que ama los tomates? No, el no. Por eso, creía que con esos simples actos era suficiente.

No contaba con que un día llegaría una piedra en el camino a su vida. Y es que era tan difícil de imaginar, ¡era imposible! O eso creía, aquel día, caminaba con Sakura luego de su entrenamiento, ella hablaba y hablaba, el solo se limitaba a escuchar en silencio. Amaba escucharla, que ella le contara sus problemas en el hospital o como intentaba manejar un nuevo jutsu, incluso cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando para concentrarse aún más en las palabras de la chica. Pero los abrió abruptamente al dejar de escucharla, a la par que sintió una presencia diferente muy cerca.

-Hola muñeca…tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? Sa-ku-ra-chan-aquella voz… ¡era su voz! Y el cabello, y los ojos, y la cara y la estatura y el cuerpo y todo. ¡Todo era suyo!, aquel sujeto idéntico a él estaba abrazando a Sakura, cosa que enfureció al Uchiha, que sin meditarlo mucho, se puso en posición de pelea, desenfundando lentamente su katana.

-hey tú, ¿Qué carajo crees que haces?-llamo al intruso rechinando los dientes, este lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una sonrojada Sakura que parecía estar en estado de shock.

-piérdete ¿sí?, estoy ocupada con mi flor de cerezo-el pelinegro sonrió mas al ver a Sakura temblando, mientras con un despreocupado gesto de mano echaba a Sasuke de ahí, el aludido apretó más los dientes, casi al punto de partirlos.

-¿Quién mierda eres y porque me estas imitando?-pregunto mientras terminaba de desenvainar su katana.

-Charasuke Uchiha, y yo no imito a nadi…-se interrumpió al tiempo que giraba a ver al molesto estorbo que no le daba espacio junto a la peli rosa sexy-…¡¿Por qué carajo tienes mi cara?!.

-¡lo mismo te pregunto yo, grandísimo imbécil!-gruño Sasuke, queriendo descuartizar a su copia barata.

-¡wow! ¡Eres idéntico a mí!-Charasuke se alejó lentamente de Sakura para acercarse a Sasuke- hermano, ¡que genial! Siempre quise tener un hermano gemelo, pero neh…al final solo tengo al pesado de Itachi que solo me regaña y me regaña y nunca me deja tranquilo. Siempre llevando a casa a los raritos de sus amigos de akatsuki…realmente no lo soporto.

-¿eh?...¿Itachi dices?-el azabache miraba con seriedad al otro azabache frente a el, examinando su ropa. Una camisa negra, y sobre esta, otra camisa gris muy similar a las que solía usar antes, solo que abierta. Un pantalón verde oliva holgado y unas sandalias ninja. Traía puesto un collar con el símbolo Uchiha al revés ¿acaso era una broma o solo se burlaba de su clan?-pero que mierda te crees. ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?.

-no hermano, al parecer quien se burla de mi eres tu…¿Qué clase de ropa es esa? ¿Andas en el siglo pasado o que?. Amigo mío, gemelo mío, hermano mío…¡no tienes estilo! ¿y así pretendes conquistar señoritas? ¡parece que vas a un jodido funeral y aparte pareces un vagabundo! ¿Ese poncho que carajos inventa? ¡es horrible!-al parecer el no era el único que se había puesto a reparar en la ropa del otro.

-¡este poncho "horrible" me lo dio Sakura!-grito encolerizado el Uchiha, por alguna rara razón, no permitía que se metieran con su poncho, significaba mucho para el pues se lo había regalado la peli rosa para que no pasara frio en invierno.

-¿Sakura? ¡oh si, Sakura!-Charasuke parecía haber olvidado a la peli rosa, que miraba a los dos Uchihas asombrada-muñeca, estoy algo desubicado-dijo coqueto acercándose a ella y rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura-así que, me preguntaba, si tal vez tu…-se acercó a su oído y le susurro sensualmente-…me darías un tour por esta parte de la villa…es que no la conozco.

-¡aléjate de ella, maldita sea!-Sasuke se acercó a Sakura con paso decidido y se la arrebato de los brazos a Charasuke violentamente, abrazándola con su único brazo de forma protectora.

-¿eh?...solo tienes un…¿brazo?...pffff HAHAHAHAHAHA-la risa escandalosa del ojinegro logro irritar mas a Sasuke, que lo miraba con odio y un leve sonrojo del coraje.

-si, ¿y?, al menos tengo CE-RE-BRO-Charasuke dejo de reír automáticamente y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-pero parece ser que no tienes humor ¿no?-una sonrisa de lado adorno su rostro.

-pero tengo más inteligencia que tú, grandísimo idiota-Sakura miraba algo nerviosa la escena.

-cállate, ¡yo solo quiero que la flor de cerezo me acompañe un rato! ¡¿además tú qué carajo eres?! ¡Eres un maldito ninja que intenta imitarme para quedarse con Sakura! ¡Maldito, al menos has las cosas bien, yo no me vestiría de esa forma tan horrorosa!-grito Charasuke agarrando a Sasuke del cuello del poncho y acercándolo a su rostro.

-quita…tus asquerosas manos…¡de mi poncho!-el Uchiha invoco a Susanno, que lo rodeo con aquel chakra morado mientras con una mano esquelética agarraba a Charasuke.

-¡¿crees que no se esa técnica?! ¡Susanno!-y un Susanno similar al de Sasuke rodeo a Charasuke también, la diferencia era que este era de color Azul claro y no era un arquero si no un samurái.

-¡te matare!.

-¡no si yo te mato primero, asquerosa copia barata!.

-¡la única copia barata eres tú, vergüenza para el clan Uchiha!-y así ambos susannos empezaron a pelear, ignorando por completo que todo el mundo los miraba desde las ventanas de sus casas, Sakura que ya hacía mucho había salido del shock, miraba con una gota bajando por su nuca a ambos Pelinegros, y es que Sakura conocía a Charasuke, pero aun así se sorprendía de verlo allí. Ya que recordaba que la vez que lo vio fue cuando aún estaba en el tsukuyomi aquel en el que todo el mundo estaba loco. Suspiro frustrada, viendo como ambos ninjas peleaban arduamente.

-¡la flor de cerezo es mía!.

-¡ella es mi molestia, no tuya!-grito Sasuke alterado. Pero quedo callado al instante para bajar la vista a su poncho, que tenía una pequeña cortada de la katana del Susanno de Charasuke. Su frente se sombreo de negro y un aura maligna lo rodeo, haciendo que Susanno fuera de chakra negro y no violeta como antes-me…las…pagaras…

Y así comenzó de nuevo la pelea entre los dos Uchihas, Sakura por otro lado, miraba con aburrimiento la escena, y es que realmente era molesto ver a esos dos peleando. Ya sabía que en cuanto terminaran, haría que Charasuke volviera a su dimensión y le cosería aquella pequeña rotura al amado poncho de Sasuke.

-ay dios…este será un combate muy largo…-suspiro nuevamente la peli rosa, dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

* * *

><p>y que tal? les gusto? xD no olviden darme su opinion en un review, bye bye!<p> 


End file.
